Blood Reign
by KamexElite
Summary: What if Brambleclaw had followed Tigerstar's wishes and killed Firestar at the end of Sunset? Warriors AU.
1. Prologue

_Kill him. No cat will know. You can be Clan leader. You can have everything you ever wanted._

Tigerstar's growl rumbled in Brambleclaw's ears. His father was right; being Clan leader _was_ what he wanted, but he wasn't sure if this was the way to earn it. He stared down at Firestar laying on his side at Brambleclaw's paws, his flame colored pelt blazing with the light of the sunset. _No. I have to save him, I have to-_

Brambleclaw's thoughts were cut off as he felt a strong nudge on his shoulder. He looked to the side and noticed his brother, Hawkfrost, staring at him expectantly.

"What are you waiting for? This is what we wanted all along, remember? Kill him now!" Hawkfrost hissed as he shoved Brambleclaw again, this time nearly pushing him on top of Firestar. Brambleclaw turned his attention back to his leader and felt an overwhelming presence behind him.

 _Do it. Kill him._ _This is your chance._

Brambleclaw shuddered as his father's voice pierced through him again, like claws against his pelt. Swallowing hard, the tom ducked his head close to Firestar. "I'm sorry, Firestar." He whispered then sank his fangs into the ginger tom's throat.

 _Yes, kill him! Take your place as Clan leader!_

Brambleclaw tried not to flinch as he heard Firestar choke and wheeze under his grip. He felt the tom's paw grip at his fur, but it was weak and Brambleclaw knew that Firestar was losing one of his lives.

"Finish him!" Hawkfrost growled as he paced next to the two toms. Brambleclaw knew he was right; if he was going to kill Firestar, he could at least do it quickly. Another choking sound came from the ginger tom as Brambeclaw fastened his teeth deeper into Firestar's throat. The dark tabby jerked his head back swiftly, tearing a wound into the Thunder Clan leader's flesh and causing the fox trap to tighten around his neck.

Watching the blood pool around Firestar's neck, Brambleclaw took a step back. His paws trembled as he watched the ginger tom twitch and wreath with pain, letting out yowls that sounded as though he was drowning. Then the tom fell still and Brambleclaw ducked his head. _What have I done?_

"Congratulations, Bramble _star._ " Hawkfrost purred as he loomed over Firestar's body. Blood stained his white paws and he turned to look at Brambleclaw. "I was worried you wouldn't do it."

"Yeah." Brambleclaw mewed hoarsely and swiped his tongue around his muzzle, tasting the tang of Firestar's blood that covered his muzzle. He looked to Hawkfrost and noticed a warmth in his ice blue eyes, one that he'd never seen before. _He's proud of me._ Brambleclaw realized and something inside him made him almost forget about the cat he'd just killed, now that he had this strange bond with his brother.

"You should clean yourself up." Hawkfrost meowed, gesturing towards the lake with his tail. "You'll have to go back to your camp and tell them about their _precious_ leader." The tom took a few pawsteps forward then looked to his brother over his shoulder. "In the meantime, I'll think of a way to get rid of Mistyfoot." 

Brambleclaw nodded, watching Hawkfrost bound across the lake shore and towards the RiverClan boarder. He gave Firestar's limp body a quick glance before washing himself with the lake water and giving himself a quick groom. As he turned to make his way back to camp, he heard Tigerstar's voice behind him once again;

 _Well done, my son._


	2. Chapter 1

Most of the patrols had returned when Brambleclaw finally made his way back to camp. He had thought of a thousand ways he could try and explain Firestar's death, but none of them had sounded convincing, not even to him. He slowed his pace when the thorn tunnel came into view and he took a deep breath.

He pushed his way through the brambles and a familiar voice made him prick his ears. "You're back!" Squirrelflight called as she padded over to him.

 _Squirrelflight.. How am I going to explain this to her?_ Brambleclaw's muscles tensed as the she-cat brushed her muzzle against his. He lifted a paw and put it against her shoulder, gently pushing her away. He felt like claws were piercing through his heart when Squirrelflight looked at him, her green gaze filled with confusion. "What is it?" She mewed with concern.

"Squirrelflight, I—" He struggled for words. _No cat has to know,_ he reminded himself. "I found Firestar, something's happened." As he spoke, Brambleclaw noticed more of the Clan turn their attention toward them. Sandstorm shouldered her way past the others, making her way over.

"What about Firestar, what's happened?" There was a hint of panic in the older she-cat's mew. Brambleclaw shook his head and quickly made his way back out through the tunnel, flicking his tail for Squirrelflight and Sandstorm to follow him.

Firestar's kin, including Leafpool, had followed him out of camp. "What's happened?" Sandstorm demanded as the four cats made their way towards the lake. Brambleclaw only shook his head, trying to hold back the guilt he felt.

"I found him by the lake. There was a fox trap around his neck." He explained, feeling the expectant gazes of the three she-cats hot on his pelt. "He was already cold by the time I found him, there was a lot of blood." He meowed as they climbed the hill. He spotted Firestar's body still lying lifeless by the lakeshore.

"He's _dead?_ " Leafpool murmured as she looked to Brambleclaw in horror. The tom pressed his ears flat against his head and nodded, not able to find the words to say anything more.

"No!" Sandstorm wailed as she raced down the hill towards her mate, her kits hard on her heels as they followed her to Firestar's limp body. Brambleclaw slowly followed after them and felt a pang of guilt as he watched Squirrelflight press herself against her father's flank and bury her muzzle into his fur. _Have I made a mistake?_ He wondered, realizing how much it hurt him to see the cat he loved like this.

 _No, you've done well. You deserve this._

Tigerstar's words of encouragement rang through his ears again and Brambleclaw remembered the pride he witnessed in his brother's icy eyes. _I_ do _deserve it._ He told himself firmly. He watched Firestar's kin mourn over him for a while longer before he took a step forward.

"We should get him back to camp." He announced. "The rest of the Clan needs to know." With the help of Leafpool and Squirrelflight, he began to dig the fox trap out of the ground then lifted his former leader up onto his shoulders. Firestar's body was cold and heavy, and Brambleclaw could feel where the blood had dried to his ginger fur. He started to pad back to the camp, Squirrelflight as his side as she helped him carry her father all the way back.

The moon had started to rise as they approached the bramble tunnel into the camp. Dustpelt met them outside and sprang to his paws when he say them padding over. "Firestar!" He yowled and raced over to them. "What happened to him?"

Squirrelflight shook her head sadly and flicked her tail towards the fox trap that was still dangling from Firestar's neck. Dustpelt stared at his old friend with round eyes and watched the dark tabby bring him into the camp.

Brambleclaw made his way to the middle of camp and let Firestar slide gently off his shoulders to the ground. His fur prickled at the gasps of shock and alarm, and tried to keep his composure. Dustpelt and Squirrelflight joined him in the center of camp, as well as a few of the other senior warriors.

"You have to pick a deputy, before Moonhigh." Leafpool reminded Brambleclaw softly as she passed by with Sandstorm, walking her mother to the medicine den. The sorrow that welled in the medicine cat's amber eyes tore at Brambleclaw's heart. _It needed to be done; you deserve this._ He reminded himself over and over again as he tried to make himself feel better. Leafpool was right, however, and he pardoned himself from the mourning group of cats that clustered around Firestar's cold body.

"What should I do?" Brambleclaw muttered to himself as he paced in a quiet corner of the camp. He peered over to the group of cats that still lingered with their departed Clan leader. He glanced up at the night sky and noticed the moon had already started to rise; he'd have to make a decision soon.

 _Maybe Brackenfur or Thornclaw,_ he thought to himself and wondered how his father would react to his choice. Suddenly, he felt the familiar, ominous presence behind him. His fur stood on end as he realized it was Tigerstar once again.

 _There was another that witnessed Firestar's death._

His father's deep growl pierced Brambleclaw's ears like thorns. What other cat could have possibly watched him murder their Clan leader without stepping in to stop him?

"Who?" He whispered as though Tigerstar was alive again and standing right next to him. Then Brambleclaw remembered what Firestar had tried to tell him before the tabby had killed him. _Birchpaw told Firestar that Blackstar was waiting on the border._ His gaze flicked to a familiar gray-flecked pelt. Hadn't Ashfur told him earlier that he was going to give Birchpaw and assessment; why would they have been on the ShadowClan border?

Then Brambleclaw felt a pang of surprise as he realized what had truly happened. _Ashfur used his apprentice to lure Firestar out. He set him up._ The gray tom must've been nearby; watching the whole time and Brambleclaw figured that Hawkfrost must know as well.

"Ashfur will help me." He murmured quietly to himself as he began to pad forward. "He would have told the whole Clan by now if he won't." Brambleclaw felt awkward in Firestar's place as he climbed the ridge to the Highledge, wondering if he should _really_ be there or not. He pushed is thoughts away as the Clan looked up at him with expectant gazes.

"ThunderClan has suffered a great loss." Brambleclaw meowed, looking to the cats below him. "No cat would deny Firestar was great and his death is a tragedy, but Clan life must go on." He paused as his gaze flickered toward Ashfur for a heartbeat before he continued; "I only hope that Firestar will look down from StarClan now and approve my choice of ThunderClan's new deputy, Ashfur."

Ashfur looked bewildered as the Clan's gazes rested on him. "I er—" his eyes were round as he tumbled over his words. "T-thank you," he mewed at last and dipped his head to Brambleclaw. He gave a slight not do the gray warrior and quickly made his way down from Highledge. The elders had begun to move Firestar toward the thorn tunnel and Brambleclaw watched the ginger tom's stiff limbs drag across the dirt.

Sandstorm, Squirrelflight and Leafpool followed them out and Brambleclaw paced in the clearing while he waited for them to return. Thoughts about his nine lives ceremony came rushing to him; Would Bluestar be there? Would _Firestar_ be there? Would StarClan even grant him his lives after what he'd done? His fur stood on end as Leafpool's voice jerked him back to reality.

"Brambleclaw, we have to go." She mewed, flicking her tail towards the sky. It was nearly Moonhigh and Brambleclaw realized it was time for his lives ceremony. He nodded and the two cats began their journey to the Moonpool.


	3. Chapter 2

Brambleclaw heaved himself up the ridge that surrounded the Moonpool and his eyes rounded with wonder. He followed Leafpool down the path towards the pool, his paws sliding into the paw prints of ancient cats that had come here seasons before him and he wondered just how long it had been here.

"Amazing," he breathed as they both padded to the water's edge. It seemed like all of Silverpelt was reflected into the pool and Brambleclaw wondered if StarClan was really just on the other side.

Leafpool nodded and Brambleclaw noticed how hard she was trying to push her sadness away and be happy for his new position. She gestured to the pool with her tail for him to drink and he crouched at the edge. He began to lap up the icy liquid and the cool tang of stone washed over his tongue. Suddenly feeling drowsy and he curled up and closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes again, Brambleclaw found himself in an expanse moors. The hills rolled on around him for what seemed like forever and there were no trees, or underbrush; only tough tussocks of grass that were so sharp they dug into his pads.

There no StarClan cats to greet him and he realized that Leafpool wasn't as his side either. _Is this my punishment?_ He questioned silently, narrowing his eyes as a strong gust of wind nearly knocked him off his paws.

"Brambleclaw." A familiar mew sounded from behind him and Brambleclaw turned. His eyes met Bluestar's disappointed gaze and his pelt felt hot with shame and she padded towards him. There were more cats behind her that Brambleclaw knew and they all shared the same cold look. _I don't know what's worse,_ he wondered; _being here alone or with all these cats that trusted me._

Brambleclaw parted his jaws to speak, but Bluestar silenced him with a flick of her tail. No cat said anything as the blue-gray she-cat made her way to Brambleclaw. She pressed her nose to the top of his head and he had to stop himself from reeling.

He suddenly felt like he was thrown into the lake, his sodden pelt too heavy to let him paddle himself to the surface. His chest burned like fire and he gasped for breath, but water filled his lungs as his paws churned desperately. _What's happening!?_ He wailed in his mind, trying to figure out which direction was up.

Then, as quickly as it had come, the dark water he was in vanished from his vision and the moor whirled back into view. Bluestar stepped away from him and a strong, golden-furred tom took her place. Brambleclaw recognized him as Lionheart. The former deputy gave him a hard stare before touching his nose to Brambleclaw's head.

This time, flashes of cats fighting appeared around him and the cries of battle rang in the air. Brambleclaw's head whirled as he tried to make out what was going on. He turned and felt claws rake across his side. He yowled in pain and lashed out a paw, but there was no cat there. More and more claws stuck out at him, making his pelt sear with pain until he felt himself collapse to the ground in exhaustion.

Brambleclaw had to stop himself from falling as Lionheart moved away from him. His paws trembled and he opened his jaws to speak, but no words came. He had to look down at the next cat that appeared before him; a small bundle of white fur with blazing blue eyes peered up at him. The fear in the young cat's eyes made Brambleclaw cringe.

As the kit leaned up and touched his nose to Brambleclaw's, the world around them whirled again and the tabby found himself back in the old forest. He was a kit again, playing in the middles of the clearing as the older cats went about their business around him.

Brambleclaw looked around and noticed the fear and panic in the warrior's faces. They looked as though they were shouting to him as the bundled the younger cats away, but he couldn't hear them; he realized he was deaf. Then he remembered the small kit that had given him this life. _Snowkit! This must've been how he felt._

As he went to run over to the warriors that were calling for him, Brambleclaw felt the sharp pain of large talons tear into his flanks. He let out a squeal of pain and terror, paws scrabbling against the ground as he was pulled skyward. Peering up, Brambleclaw saw the huge, beating wings of the hawk that had taken Snowkit away from the Clan so many moons ago.

Brambleclaw finally figured out what was happening; the StarClan cats were making him relive their deaths. He staggered on his paws as Snowkit skittered away to hide between Bluestar and Lionheart. The next cat that padded up to him was Swiftpaw, the young cat who though he could seek glory by fighting the pack of dogs in the old forest. Brambleclaw had never seen so much hate in a cat's eyes as the black-and-white apprentice touched his nose to his.

The world turned black around Brambleclaw. He couldn't see anything except the pitch dark, but the stench of dog bathed his tongue. He let out a wail of fear as he felt massive jaws clamp around his spine and begin to shake him as if he were a tiny piece of prey, only hearing the words; _**Pack pack, kill kill**_.

Brambleclaw returned once again to the strange moor. "Snake heart," Swiftpaw hissed under his breath as he took his place next to Lionheart. The rest of the cats approached Brambleclaw one after another to give him a life, each one letting him experience how they died. A massive rock crushed him as Feathertail gave him a life; Brindleface and Redtail both showed him his father murdering them before they died and Stonefur made him fight Darkstripe, just as the RiverClan tom had done in life.

Swaying on his paws, Brambleclaw dared to cast a glance towards the StarClan cats. They were all watching him through narrowed eyes, looks of disappointment and hate spread across their faces. He felt sick to his stomach and as he went to turn, a familiar flame-colored pelt caught his eye.

Firestar padded towards him and Brambleclaw felt even more uneasy as he gazed into the ginger tom's expressionless eyes. There were a million things he wanted to say, but couldn't find the words to. Firestar shook his head and touched his nose lightly to the top of the dark tabby's head.

Brambleclaw braced himself for whatever terrible thing Firestar was going to make him go through, but it never came. This time, a warmth filled his chest and he felt a courage that made him think he could take on all of ShadowClan single pawed.

Surprise flooded through Brambleclaw's pelt as he gazed at his former leader. He expected Firestar to show him Scourge killing him in the battle with BloodClan, but he hadn't. _He still wants the Clan taken care of,_ he decided silently. Even in death, Firestar was the noblest cat he'd known and Brambelclaw felt his pelt prickle with guilt once again. "Firestar—" it was too late for Brambleclaw to speak as the moor he stood on swirled away from him, fading to black around him. The StarClan cats disappeared and he found himself alone in the darkness.

Brambleclaw jerked awake and found himself beside the Moonpool, just as he was when he'd lapped up the cool water. Leafpool was standing over him, peering down with concern in her amber eyes. "Brambleclaw? What happened, I couldn't find you." He shook his head and shakily got to his paws, feeling exhausted.

"I'm fine." He mewed, reassuring the medicine cat with a dip of his head. "I saw StarClan and they gave me my lives." Leafpool's worried seemed to be replaced with relief as she touched her tail to Bramblelcaw's shoulder.

"Congratulations, Bramblestar." She mewed with a nod then tilted her head as sorrow suddenly clouded in her eyes. "Did you see Firestar?" Bramblestar had to wince from the pain in Leafpool's amber gaze.

"Yes, he said not to worry; he knows I'll take care of the Clan." He had to force his fur to lay flat as false words tumbled from his mouth. Leafpool seemed to relax from Bramblestar's words and she brushed her tail against his flank as she passed, as if thanking him for reassuring her.

 _You will make ThunderClan strong again._

Bramblestar heard is father's growl in his ears again, though this time it sounded full of pride. _I_ will _make us strong again._ He agreed as he and Leafpool began padding away from the pool. As they started to make the long trip back to camp, Bramblestar's thoughts started wandering to his newly named deputy; if Ashfur knew what Bramblestar and Hawkfrost had done, why didn't he say anything? _Was he waiting for me to leave so he could tell the Clan?_

Panic started to rise in Bramblestar's chest as he thought about the furious group of cats that would be waiting for him when they returned and his heart sank when he thought about what Squirrelflight would say. Suddenly, Leafpool's mew jerked him back to reality.

"Are you alright, Bramblestar?" She called over her shoulder. He hadn't realized he'd fallen so far behind while he was lost in his own thoughts. He nodded and hurried to catch up to the tabby she-cat and the two padded along side by side all the way back to the ThunderClan camp.

Bramblestar was so exhausted by the time they reached the thorn tunnel; he could barely feel his paws. He waited for Leafpool to make her way through before he pushed himself into the camp. He expected Squirrelflight to greet him, but all he saw was Ashfur sitting in the middle of the clearing. _He's been waiting for me,_ Bramblestar guessed. He dipped his head to the medicine cat as she padded towards her den and Bramblestar turned his attention towards his deputy.

"It's Bramblestar now, I guess?" Ashfur meowed as he approached the broad shouldered tabby. Bramblestar nodded and flicked his tail toward the ridge that led to the Highledge. Ashfur dipped his head and the two toms made their way up to what used to be Firestar's den.

As he looked in, Bramblestar noticed the bedding had been changed for him and he silently thanked whoever had done it. He and Ashfur padded inside and the gray tom sat near the opening of the den, his blue eyes narrowed. "I'm guessing this is about Firestar?" He mewed with a flick of his ear, watching Bramblestar through slitted eyes.

Bramblestar's paws felt frozen to the ground, but he forced himself to stay calm. "Why?" He blurted, keeping a steady gaze with Ashfur. "You and Hawkfrost worked together and then you could've told the entire Clan what I did, but you didn't." His eyes rounded with bewilderment.

Ashfur was quiet for a few heartbeats before he flicked his tail carelessly and turned his gaze away from Bramblestar. "My quarrel isn't with you, Bramblestar. I can't make your decisions for you and explaining what really happened to Firestar doesn't benefit me. _You're_ not the one I want to hurt." Bramblestar was taken aback a bit and Ashfur padded out before the tabby tom had the chance to speak.

Bramblestar didn't know if he should feel relieved or scared by Ashfur's answer; there was a strange gleam of hatred in his blue eyes before he left. He didn't have time to dwell on it, though; his eyes felt heavy and tired from the events of the day. Bramblestar curled up in his nest and drifted off to sleep with no dark dreams.


	4. Chapter 3

"Congratulations, Bramblestar." Hawkfrost meowed to his brother as they padded their way through the dank leaf-litter that was scattered across the floor of the Dark Forest. It had been three sunrises since he'd caught Firestar in that fox trap for his brother, but it was the first time the two toms had seen each other since then. "I wonder if Tigerstar knows already."

Bramblestar flicked an ear. "I'm sure he knows," he mumbled, sounding distracted as they padded toward the spot where they normally met with their father. _Did something happen?_ Hawkfrost wondered; usually Bramblestar was more excited to see Tigerstar, but he seemed distant this time around. Hawkfrost tried to brush it off and figured his brother was just having a hard time adjusting to being leader.

The two tabbies turned around a clump of dark, slimy grass and Hawkfrost's blue gaze lit up as he spotted Tigerstar. He was perched atop the boulder where he usually waited for the two of them and his amber eyes were narrowed into slits. _"_ Tigerstar!" Hawkfrost called as he bounded over. "Bramblestar is leader of ThunderClan now."

"I know that," Tigerstar growled as he watched his sons sit in front of him. "I was the one that told him to do it." Of course; Hawkfrost should have guessed their father had something to do with convincing Bramblestar to break the code. Hawkfrost dipped his head and kept his mouth shut.

Tigerstar had a devious look in his eyes as he gazed down at Hawkfrost and Bramblestar. "You're half way there." He meowed, flicking the tip of his tail. "Bramblestar may have gotten rid of that kittypet menace, but you, Hawkfrost, need to take control of RiverClan." The evil tabby raked his claws across the stone, making Hawkfrost ears twitch with irritation. "You'll need an apprentice before you can even think about killing Mistyfoot and taking her place."

Hawkfrost looked at his paws. _How am I supposed to do that, take one from one of the other warriors?_ He silently growled to himself when Bramblestar spoke up. "Maybe you could show interest in the kits. If Leopardstar sees how much you'd like to have an apprentice, she'll give you one." Hawkfrost looked to his brother and nodded; he had to admit that Bramblestar had a point.

Tigerstar didn't look pleased, however. "I _suppose_ it wouldn't hurt to get on her good side for now." He hopped off the rock and weaved himself around the two toms with a glint of hate in his eyes. "In the meantime, Bramblestar and I will come up with a way to dispose of the RiverClan deputy."

As Hawkfrost parted his jaws to reply, the Dark Forest faded around him and his eyes fluttered open. He felt a sharp prod in his side and he lifted his head, noticing a pair of bright green eyes staring back at him. "What do you want, Beechpaw?" Hawkfrost grunted, obviously still tired from his restless sleep.

"Blackclaw got tangled in a thorn bush on the dawn patrol." The young tom mewed, sitting back on his haunches as he watched Hawkfrost sit up and begin to groom himself. "Mothwing said he had to stay put today, so she told me to ask you for training."

Hawkfrost looked skeptical; how could a senior warrior fall into a thorn bush? _Probably pounced on a hedgehog and won't admit it._ He snorted, giving his chest fur a few quick licks then he sighed and turned to the apprentice. "Aren't you old enough to figure this stuff out on your own yet?" Hawkfrost rose to his paws and stretched. "Besides, I have something else to do today."

Beechpaw's eyes grew round as he looked up at Hawkfrost. "But _please,_ Hawkfrost! My assessment's coming up and if I fail, I'll never get to be a warrior!" The small tom begged and Hawkfrost had to hold back a growl of irritation.

Finally, the dark tabby sighed and gave Beechpaw a small nod. "If it'll get you out of my fur," he grumbled and he pushed past the apprentice and out into the clearing. As he nosed his way out of the den, Hawkfrost noticed Mistyfoot sending out the hunting patrols and he narrowed his eyes when she spotted him. She beckoned him over with a flick of her tail and he reluctantly padded over.

"There you are." There was a stern, almost scolding tone to her mew. "I thought you were going to sleep all day." She motioned toward a slender black tom with her tail. "I want you to go with Reedwhisker's patrol."

Hawkfrost had to bite back a hiss of annoyance. "Actually, Mothwing asked me to take Beechpaw out since Blackclaw's stuck in camp today." He meowed as Beechpaw padded up next to him, bouncing on his paws. Before the deputy could reply, Hawkfrost turned and started padding across the camp. He paused to glance over to the kits, who were scampering around outside the nursery. He twitched his ears and wondered which one of them might be the best choice for him to mentor. _Pouncekit looks like he'd be a good fighter,_ he thought as he gazed at the hefty kit, but Beechpaw jerked him from his thoughts.

" _Come on,_ Hawkfrost!" Beechpaw called as he waited by the camp entrance. Hawkfrost would have to come by later and play with the kits, if he wanted one as an apprentice. He waved his tail in the air and quickly crossed the clearing. The two toms pushed out of camp and made their way down to the lake.

Pebbles skittered across the ground as Hawkfrost and Beechpaw reached the lakeshore. The apprentice was babbling on about how he'd let thrush slip through his paws, but Hawkfrost's thoughts were elsewhere. "What about battle moves?" He asked, interrupting Beechpaw's story entirely.

The young tom blinked his bright green eyes and Hawkfrost. "I know plenty of battle moves." He declared and bunched his muscles, pouncing ahead of the tabby. "I even now all the water moves." Beechpaw boasted, turning to look at Hawkfrost.

Hawkfrost let out a snort. "But do you know this one?" He asked, but before the apprentice could even react, the large tabby launched himself onto Beechpaw's back. Hawkfrost knocked the smaller cat's hind legs out from underneath him and Beechpaw collapsed to the ground.

Beechpaw struggled under Hawkfrost's weight as he pressed his paws against the young cat's head, and only let him up once he'd fallen still. "Wow!" Beechpaw breathed as he scrambled to his paws. "How did you learn that one!?"

 _Tigerstar taught it to me._ Hawkfrost thought, remembering the exact training session where he and Bramblestar had used it against each other. "Just something I've been working on." He mewed, sitting back on his haunches as he watched Beechpaw try to figure out the move on his own. "I could teach you some more, if it's alright with Blackclaw of course."

Beechpaw shook his head excitedly. "I don't think he'll mind." He mewed and began bouncing around again, still trying to figure out the move that Hawkfrost had used on him. The two toms spent a good while testing out moves that Hawkfrost had learned in the Dark Forest then set out to catch a few fish from the lake before they returned to camp.

As they padded back into camp, Hawkfrost watched as Beechpaw bounded ahead to drop his catch in onto the fresh-kill pile then he dashed off to the medicine den. _Probably off to tell Blackclaw about his day._ Hawkfrost mused as he took his fish into a corner of camp. He sat and tucked into his meal, noticing the kits outside playing once again. _Maybe it won't be so bad to have an apprentice after all,_ he told himself as he gulped down a bite of his prey. _One of those kits must be just as ambitious as I am._


	5. Chapter 4

The bright Newleaf sun warmed Bramblestar's pelt as he padded into camp with a starling dangling from his jaws. Rainwhisker and Cloudtail made their way in behind him with prey of their own and a chill went down Bramblestar's spine as he watched the fluffy, white warrior brush past him to the fresh-kill pile.

 _Cloudtail's a great warrior; he's never shown anything but loyalty to the Clan._

The tabby remembered his words to his father after his last visit a few sunrises ago. After Hawkfrost had disappeared, Tigerstar went on about the "weak links" in ThunderClan; how Cloudtail along with Daisy and her kits were no good because of their kittypet blood. Bramblestar had argued about Cloudtail, but that only made Tigerstar angry and he'd left a deep scratch on his son's shoulder that ached now in the waking world.

"Bramblestar!" Squirrelflight's call jerked him from his thoughts. He dropped off his catch and turned to the ginger she-cat. Her scent weaved around him as she approached and Bramblestar couldn't help but purr. "How's your scratch?" She asked, her green gaze flicking to his shoulder. He flexed his muscles a bit and gave a shrug.

"It's fine," he reassured Squirrelflight as he sniffed the poultice of marigold and goldenrod that Leafpool at spread onto the wound. "A bit stiff," Bramblestar admitted with another shrug.

The she-cat purred with relief and nuzzled her head under the tabby's chin. "Good because I have something to tell you," she whispered and darted to the tumble of rocks that lead to his den. Bramblestar's chest felt like it had butterflies fluttering in it as he followed after, catching Ashfur's eye as he passed. The gray tom's eyes were cold but he said nothing to them and only continued to sort out the patrols for the rest of the day.

When he made his way to the top of Highledge, Bramblestar peeked into his den and saw Squirrelflight sitting in his nest. She squirmed like an excited kit as he entered and she beckoned him closer with a flick of her tail. "What is it?" He purred with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Squirrelflight leaned forward and murmured; "I'm expecting kits." Suddenly Bramblestar's paws felt lighter than air. It all made sense now; He'd seen Squirrelflight take her meals to Leafpool's den quiet often and she _had_ complained of bellyaches lately.

"Unbelievable!" Bramblestar breathed as he settled next to his mate, pressing himself against her flank. He'd only just become Clan leader and now he was having _kits!_ "This is great news! Have you told anyone else?"

Squirrelflight shook her head. "Only Leafpool knows." She purred and pressed herself back against Bramblestar. "I wanted to tell you first."

Bramblestar rasped his tongue over her ears a few times before his amber eyes grew round with worry. "What will happen now?" He asked, his neck fur bristling a bit. "You'll have to go straight to the nursery, and Leafpool will have to go check on you."

"I'm not crippled!" Squirrelflight mewed with indignation. She rose to her paws with eyes narrowed at Bramblestar. "There's still a while before they are here and there's no reason I can't do my warrior duties until then." Bramblestar parted his jaws to argue, but the ginger she-cat turned with a huff and padded out of the den before he could get a word out. He only shook his head, realizing there was no point in arguing with her; Squirrelflight was going to do what she wanted regardless of what he said to her. After a few heartbeats, Bramblestar padded out and decided to do a bit of training with Berrypaw before the sun started to set.

The rest of the day went smoothly, though Spiderleg's patrol had said they scented WindClan on their side of the boarder. Bramblestar had shrugged it off and stated that was probably just an accident. The moon was high in the sky by the time he'd returned to his den. He padded inside and over to his nest, flattening out the moss with his paws before he laid down in it and closed his eyes.

It only felt like heartbeats when Bramblestar opened his eyes again, but this time he was surrounded by the familiar dark trees and musty scent that swirled in the air. _Guess I'm not getting any sleep tonight either._ With a sigh, the dark tabby rose to his paws and shook out his pelt. He started making his way to the rock where they normally met with Tigerstar, but there was no sign of Hawkfrost yet.

When he reached the rock, he found the menacing tabby perched atop, but he still hadn't seen a trace of his brother. "Where's Hawkfrost?" Bramblestar asked, sitting at the foot of the stone as he rested his tail over his paws and looked up at his father.

Tigerstar shook his head, leaping down to stand next to his son. "That's not important right now." He growled, his rancid breath making Bramblestar's nose wrinkle. "You have to get rid of those _kittypets,"_ he hissed as fury glinted in his amber eyes. Bramblestar parted his jaws to speak then closed his mouth again.

 _Cloudtail is a great cat!_ He wanted to argue, but on the other paw; he had to admit that sending Daisy away would clear up a lot of problems with his Clanmates. Recently, they had all complained that she wasn't doing her fair share of duties and most of the senior warriors wanted her gone. The longer he dwelled on what Tigerstar wanted, the more he thought about the other cats that had kittypet blood; Leafpool and Squirrelflight were Firestar's kin and now _his_ kits would be too! _Surely he wouldn't make me chase out my own kits,_ Bramblestar thought as he cast a side long glance at his father, who was expectantly waiting for an answer.

Bramblestar knew better than to argue with Tigerstar and he finally dipped his head. "I'll take care of it," he mewed simply and rose to his paws. He wasn't about to mention his and Squirrelflight's kits, though he figured Tigerstar had already known.

Tigerstar twitched his ears, as if he were surprised his son didn't disagree with him again. "Very well," he growled and leaped back onto his perch atop the boulder. "Once you do this and Hawkfrost takes control of RiverClan, we can start the next step in our plan." There was a devious look in his eye and strangely, Bramblerstar wasn't afraid of what might happen; this time, he was _excited._ With another dip of his head, the forest around him began to fade away to nothing and Bramblestar finally drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

"All cats old enough to catch their own fish, gather for a Clan meeting!" Leopardstar's voice rang through the RiverClan camp and Hawkfrost looked up from the thrush he'd been sharing with Blackclaw. Ever since the tabby had taken his apprentice out, the black tom had spoken highly of him and Hawkfrost hoped that it had been enough to push Leopardstar into finally giving him his own apprentice. He hadn't gotten Pouncepaw like he wanted, as he was apprenticed to Reedwhisker last quarter moon.

The two toms made their way to the group of cats that formed a circle around Minnowkit and Pebblekit. Hawkfrost noticed both kits wiggled with excitement as Leopardstar waited for silence. "Pebblekit and Minnowkit, you both reached the age of six moons." Leopardstar meowed as he gaze swept across the clearing. "You will be known as Pebblepaw and Minnowpaw until you've earned your warrior names." The spotted she-cat flicked her tail towards the assembled cats. "Mosspelt, you will mentor Pebblepaw and Hawkfrost will mentor Minnowpaw."

 _Finally,_ Hawkfrost thought to himself as he padded forward. He looked down at the small gray-and-white she-cat in front of him and she returned his gaze with round amber eyes. Both he and Mosspelt touched noses to their new apprentices while the rest of the Clan cheered their new names.

"Minnowpaw! Pebblepaw!" 

Both apprentices seemed embarrassed, but they held their tails high and gave each other excited glances. Hawkfrost let their new denmates come and congratulate them before he herded Minnowpaw away with his tail. "What are we going to do?" The little she-cat mewed and looked up at him. She sounded nervous, but Hawkfrost could see her trying her best to hide it.

"We're going to see the territory, of course," he snorted as he guided Minnowpaw to the camp entrance. He felt the young cat tremble, but he pressed his flank against her to reassure her. Mosspelt and Pebblepaw came up to join them and Hawkfrost noticed Minnowpaw relax when her littermate padded up beside her.

The four cats pushed their way through the brambles and out of camp. Mosspelt and Hawkfrost took the apprentices down to the lake. The small stones that made up the shore skittered across the ground and landed in the lake with a _plop_ when Minnowpaw and Pebblepaw padded over them. "Wow!" Minnowpaw breathed as her eyes rounded at the sight of the lake. "I never thought there was this much water in the whole world," she mewed while her brother nodded in agreement.

"There's even more water than that in some places," Hawkfrost meowed and exchanged a glance with Mosspelt. He padded forward and stood in between the two younger cats, flicking his tail toward the moor on the other side of the lake. "Now, can you tell me what that is over there?"

Minnowtail squinted her eyes and leaned forward on her toes. "It just looks like a bunch of grass," she said, almost falling forward onto her nose.

Pebblepaw parted his jaws then his ears twitch, and he looked to Hawkfrost. "Is it WindClan's territory?" He asked and Mosspelt nodded behind him. "Heavystep there's no trees there and that they all sleep without dens!"

"That's right," she purred. "And over there is ThunderClan's territory and _that_ is ShadowClan." She pointed to the tall oak trees and the dark pines with her tail respectively. The new mentors took the young cats around the rest of the territory, pointing out key locations and all the best hunting spots. They stopped for a bit so Hawkfrost could catch a fat vole then the four cats made it back to camp just after sunhigh.

"Go get yourselves some prey," Mosspelt told the apprentices and Hawkfrost watched them scamper off to the prey pile. The she-cat turned to him and her whiskers twitched with amusement. "You did well today, Hawkfrost; I really didn't think you were the mentoring type, but you proved me wrong." Hawkfrost let out a grunt and narrowed his eyes as the tortoiseshell she-cat padded away with a whisk of her tail.

 _What is that supposed to mean?_ He growled to himself as he made his way over to the freshkill pile. He dropped his vole on top and gave a sideways glance to Minnowpaw and Pebblepaw, who were sharing a fish between them. He stared at the little gray she-cat for a few heartbeats then turned away before she noticed him staring. As he padded away, he wondered whether he should bring Minnowpaw to the Dark Forest for training or not. _Soon,_ he told himself.

Hawkfrost had come back from a hunting patrol later that day, just as the stars started to appear in the sky. He dropped off his catch then slipped into the warriors den. Carefully stepping over tails and paws of cats that were already asleep, the tabby crawled into his own nest and curled up with his tail over his nose.

It only felt like moments when Hawkfrost roused again. He blinked open his eyes and lifted his head. Around him were the dark trees he normally saw during his dreams and he felt like they were more familiar to him than the ones in the waking world. _Finally,_ he thought as he excitedly scrambled to his paws, only to let out a yowl of pain as he felt claws rake down his flank and he felt himself stagger back to the ground.

Bramblestar stood over him, his amber gaze glinting in the darkness and Hawkfrost could've mistaken him for Tigerstar. "On your paws!" Their father growled from above and Hawkfrost looked up to see the great boulder he was perched on. He realized too late that it was a surprise attack and his brother lunged at him again, landing a heavy blow to his shoulder and throwing himself on top of Hawkfrost. With a hiss of fury, he used his paws to fling Bramblestar off with a powerful kick and bounced back to his paws.

The two toms wrestled together in a fit of teeth and claws; each leaving scratches and wounds on the other. "Enough." Tigerstar finally meowed when he'd finally seen enough. Both of Tigerstar's sons broke apart and looked up at their father, breathing hard from their training. Hawkfrost blinked as blood trickled down from a scratch above his eye. Bramblestar looked just as ruffled with scratches covering his muzzle and a few clumps of fur missing from his pelt. "Well done," Tigerstar praised them and Hawkfrost puffed his chest out a bit, soaking up the attention from his father. "It's good to see your both still ready for battle."

"What should we do next?" Bramblestar asked. Hawkfrost noticed his brother seemed more confident than he was the last time he'd met with him and it was good to see him fitting more comfortable into his role as leader.

Tigerstar's ears twitched as he gazed down at his sons. "Hawkfrost should continue to train his new apprentice before we _dispose_ of Mistyfoot. You won't become deputy after just one day of mentoring." Hawkfrost dipped his head to his father. _That's a good point,_ he thought.

"As for you, Bramblestar, you still have your kittypet problem to take care of." Tigerstar growled, flicking his amber eyes to the ThunderClan leader. "Do this and when the time is right, you will help Hawkfrost with RiverClan's deputy." Bramblestar nodded his head and for the first time, Hawkfrost noticed the same ambition that he felt blazing in his brother eyes.

Tigerstar dismissed them both and the two dark tabbies padded off in different directions, ready to follow their father's orders.


End file.
